User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 20
The Time To Leave Carcer City I got to Derek's trailer 20 minutes after the accident on the road. I entered the trailer to see all my friends in there. "I guess you all got introducted to one another", I said. "I met miss Valentine here", said Greg. "Shut up and stop calling me Jill Valentine", said Jill. "What's wrong, don't like Resident Evil?" asked Greg. "YES", said Jill. "Enough, guys. We need to leave Carcer City", I said. "Where should we go?" asked Markel. "You guys will come to Bullworth and stay in a hotel in the Old Bullworth Vale district", I said. "We can't just stay in a hotel and live in it forever", said Bradley. "Where is your mom anyway?" I asked Bradley. "She was murdered when that prick came and kidnapped me", said Bradley. "Damn, I'm so sorry", I told him. "I know you are", he said. "Still, you guys need to get out of here", I told them. "How?" asked Cody. "There's a helicopter at the airport that I own. I could use it to take you guys to Bullworth", Derek said. "Cool, let's go to the airport", said Greg. "We might get some attention along the way, so we might want to be careful", I said. "Don't worry", said Derek. He then handed me a M16 Assult Rifle and said, "I'll use this if they decide to attack us". "What if there's a helicopter they're using?" I asked. He then handed me an RPG and asked, "Good enough?" "Yeah", I said. We then got out of the trailer and then entered the veichles. Derek and my four friends entered the van while Greg and I entered the BMW. We then started hitting the road to the airport. I stayed behind the van since it was a armored van. I couldn't take a chance getting the car destroyed. It belongs to one of the best race car drivers ever, who's part of the Midnight Club. And the fact that if I get the car back to Speed in one piece, he will pay me for returning it to him. We drove for three miles and then I noticed that this black Washington was following us for the past few miles. "Hey Greg, have you noticed that black Washington's been following us for the past few miles?" I asked. "Yes, I have noticed it", said Greg. Before one of us could say anything else, one of the guys opened fire at our car and broke the back window. "Hold on", I told Greg. I then hit the brakes and came to a stop. The black car hit the back of the BMW hard. "This is totally coming out of my payment at the track", I said. I then accelarated the car again. We stayed behind the armored van some more and three more black Washingtons came from behind us. "These guys never quit, do they?" asked Greg. "Not really", I said. Then one of the cars came in front of our car while the other two got on the sides. "They're trying to box us in", Greg said. "Grab the M16 and give them a taste of their own medicene", I said. Greg pulled out the assult rifle and started shooting the driver in the car on the right. The driver died and the car steered to the right and hit a wall. Then the left car started to ramming the side of our car. "Shoot that car", I told Greg. Greg then shooting the car. He first shot at the windows, but that didn't so well. Then he started to shoot the hood of the car. The car then caught on fire. I steered our car to the right and then the enemy car exploded. We then focused on the car infront of us. One of the guys in the car started shooting us through the windshield. I quickly dodged all the bullets exect for two that hit my right shoulder and arm. "OOOOWWWW", I yelled. "You okay?" asked Greg. "I'VE BEEN SHOT, AGAIN", I yelled at him. Greg then reloaded the assult rifle and started shooting a full magazine at the car. "Hold on", I told him again. I started speeding up and I hit the car hard. The car then spund out of control and hit another wall. "Thank God that's over", I said. Greg then took a good look at my arm and shoulder. "What happened here?" he asked. "I've been shot a couple of times", I said. "When?" he asked. "Two times back at the factory and two times a few minutes ago", I told him. "This is serious", he said. "Heal me when we get to the airport", I said. "Fine", said Greg. We then rode in silence as we headed to the airport. We listened to Radio X. We didn't know what songs we were listening to exect for Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. We then finally made to the airport where we head to a helipat at the far end of the airport. We came to a stop at the helipats where we saw what Derek's helicopter look like. It was a Black Hawk without the miniguns on it. "Where did you get this?" I asked Derek as soon as we all got out of the veichles. "I bought it off E-bay", Derek joked. "You monster, you killed us all", Greg joked. "This is no time for funny, E-bay jokes", I said. "Time to heal your injuries", said Greg. "You're hurt?" asked Derek. "I got shot a couple of times on the arms, but I'm okay", I said. "Sit down", said Derek. I then sat down on the hood of the BMW. He then went to the Black Hawk and then came back with a first aid kit. He opened the kit and pulled out some twesirs and then started puting out the bullets. I kept moving because of the pain while he tried to pull out the last bullet in my shoulder. "Keep still, will you", he said. "Why, you ain't my father", I said. "Maybe I am", he said. "What?" I asked. "Just kidding", he said quickly. He pulled out the last bullet and then healing my arm and shoulder. It didn't even take five minutes for him to do all that. "When did you learn to be a medit", I asked him. "I knew how to heal wounds. I couldn't help your father though", he said. That just made my morning sad. I got off the hood of the BMW and then told Derek, "Hey, take Greg and the others out of here. I got to take the BMW out of the city and return it to Speed". "You mean Brian "Speed" Grant from the Midnight Club?" he asked. "Yes, the one and only", I said. Before we could say anything else, we heard a strange noise. Then, a black Buzzard came out of nowhere. It started shooting the side miniguns at us, but was unsuccessful at hitting us. I then ran into the BMW, pulled out the RPG and aimed at it. "I only got three rockets for the RPG. Use them well", he said. I also took out the other two rockets out and put them on the ground. "Greg, come here", I said. He came over to me and I told him, "When I shoot a rocket, I want you to reload the rocket laucher for me". "Got it", he said. I then shot the first rocket at the helicopter. I missed it by an inch. Greg then load in the second rocket. I then tried to shoot the rocket at the cab of the helicopter, but I missed it again. "Dammit, my arm is making me miss the chopper. I got to get it checked by a doctor when..." Before I could finish the sentence, the helicopter started to fire the miniguns again. One of the bullets almost hit me, but thanks to Derek, I didn't get hit again. "Alright, you can let go of me now", I told him. He then let go of me and then I told Greg, "How bout you see if you can hit the chopper". "What if he misses?" asked Bradley. "I wont", Greg said like if he was Master Chief from Halo. He then reload the rocket laucher and then aimed at the helicopter. He pulled the trigger and the rocket shot into the air. It hit the helicopter by the tail propaller. The helicopter then spinned out of control and crashed by the airstrip. "Easy as pie", said Greg, but I knew it was a lucky shot. Everyone then aboraded the Black Hawk exect for me. "Are you coming?" asked Jill. "No, I got to get the BMW out of here", I told her. Then I turned to Greg and I told him, "Make sure they get to Bullworth and not anywhere else". "I think I know my way from here", said Greg. Then the helicopter took off the ground and started to fly away. I quickly got into the BMW and took off from the airport. I speed down the road and then got onto the main highway. I was speeding down the highway real fast, I couldn't make out the types of cars I was passing by, so then I slowed down alittle. But then I saw four more of the black Washingtons that I saw earlier. "Dammit, not again", I said. I then moved all over the road just so the black cars couldn't catch up with me. One of the cars then pulled up next to my car. I then hit the car on the side and then it crashed right into the back of a fuel tank semi-truck. "One down", I said to myself. The next one pulled up on the other side of my car. One of the guys pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me. I then hit the side of the car, but the car didn't crash into anything. We then drove onto a bridge over water. I hit the car again, but this time it drove off the bridge. Now there was two cars left. The two cars were hot on my tail. I speed up, but the cars managed to catch up with me. I then hit the nitro to speed up, but the cars somehow managed to catch up. We were now out of Carcer City and in the countryside. I finally got tired of this, so I stopped the BMW and one of the Washingtons hit the backside. Then the other Washington hit the backside of the fist Washington. "Fuck Ass Bitches", I said. Then I accelerated again. I was finally getting out of Carcer City, but I knew I could never come back since Max was going to be on a hunt for me. It sucks to be me now. First, my dad's been killed and I had to live with my abusive mother. Then I beat up my teacher and was sent to Bullworth Academy. Then my mom died. I almost got killed at her funneral. One of my new friends left for the army. Another one left for London with his girlfriend. And now my four friends and I can never come back to our hometown because of me. I always wonder if it's all worth living for. I pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the BMW with my dad's pistol. I then walked over to a near-by tree. I pulled the pistol up to my head with my finger on the trigger. I was about to pull the trigger but I remembered about all the people that loves me that are still alive. Then I remembered what some person had said before, "Don't end life. Live life to the fullest. Explore all those things you had never explored and don't worry about all that's happened in your past". I then pulled down the pistol and put it in my pocket. It then started to rain, so I ran back to the BMW to continue my way down the highway. While I was driving, I was listening to Lips 106 (they were playing their final songs before new radio stations came into action like Liberty Rock Radio). I was listening to some songs I never heard of exect for one song, If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross. I never knew why that song was on the station if it made some people cried instead of make people kiss their girlfriends and boyfriends. I liked the song though. Few minutes later, I reached Liberty City from the underground tunnel that's between Liberty City and Alderney City. I then drove through Liberty City till I reached Franis International Airport. I bought a ticket and loaded the BMW into the cargo hold of the plane I was riding back to Bullworth. I then got on the plane and flew to Bullworth International Airport. Once the plane land, I got off the plane and unload the BMW out of the plane. I drove the BMW to the track and gave it to Lenny. I told him that I got it from Carcer City like this so no money would come out of my payment. Then I rode a taxi to the hospital where the doctor told me that I had to keep my arm in a cast till the wounds heal for some reason. He also told me not to move it much, even when it comes to fighting. Then I rode another taxi to Bullworth Academy. I walked all the way to the Boys' Dorm where I greeted by Trent and Davis. I said "Hi" and then entered my dorm room to see Greg on the bed. "Let me guess, you jumped on your bed as soon as you came in through the door", I said to him. "Yes", said Greg. "Crap, our luggage is still at the apartment", I said. "Derek said he would get it for us as fast as he can", Greg said. "Good", I said. "What happened to your arm?" he asked. "I got to keep it in this cast till the wounds heal", I said. "What about the shoulder?" he asked. "Doctor said it's fine", I said. "Good", said Greg. "Where's my friends?" I asked. "In the hotel near Aquaberry", said Greg. "Okay then", I said. We didn't talk anymore. Instead, I went outside to get some fresh air while Greg stayed in the dorm room and slept. Category:Blog posts